Quiet Love
by Sena-kun
Summary: Prowl and Jazz take in a very young sparkling. Sunny and this Sparkling get along very good, but there is some thing weird about the sparkling. Prowl/Jazz WheelJack/BlueStreak Sideswipe/Ratchet. Sunstreaker/Oc later on.
1. Saved

Quiet love

The young, tattered, sparkling ran down the street, on its uneasy feet. It was barely old enough to walk and it was already being beat like it was a non-functioning machine. The sparkling looked at the other Cybertronians in panic. None of them seemed friendly to it so it tried to push its way through the crowd, but being a young sparkling, it didn't have the strength. So the small former ran around looking for a friendly sight or 'bot. After a bit it was too tired to carry on. So the tattered, dirty, and dented, sparkling leaned on a wall, that wasn't a wall. It looked up when the 'wall' moved, and looked into the face of another robot. Its eyes widen and it jolted back. It looked at the others white leg. It had left a few smudges of dirt and fear fully looked back at the other 'bot.

The other bot lent down to eye level of the sparkling and smiled sadly. The other bot reached out a hand to it, and the sparkling flinched back, afraid of being hit.

" Come now. It's alright." The older bot said. " My name is Prowl and I'm not going to hurt you." The sparkling but its servos to its chest, as if praying, and allowed the other bot pick it up.

" Jazz, look." Prowl turned around and the sparkling saw another bot, with a black helmet and a blue visor. The said bot looked at the sparkling and frowned.

" Poor thing." 'Jazz' lifted a black hand and rubbed the sparkling's helm. The said sparkling tensed in Prowl's arms, but soon relaxed. It nuzzled its helm closer to Jazz's hands and both older 'bots smiled. The sparkling fell into recharge soon after because it was already drained from the running and its wounds. Jazz and Prowl looked at each other then back to the strange sparkling.

" We should take 'em to Ratch'." Jazz said looking back at Prowl.

" Agreed."

Prowl shifted the sparkling so that its head rested on his shoulder so he could walk with out dropping the fragile form. Jazz smiled a small smile when Prowl sung lightly to it. But he then frowned when a thought popped into his head.

" Who would do this?" He asked. Prowl spared a glance at him.

" I do not know." He answered honestly. Prowl's voice had an edge to it that scared Jazz even more. They two walked carefully to the Ark, not in the mood to deal with any 'Cons. The walked in and ignored the other Autobots they passed, walking strait to the Medical bay.

" Jazz, Prowl. What do you-" Ratchet's eyes widen at the sight of the tattered sparkling.

" We need help." Prowl and Jazz said seriously.


	2. Meeting others part 1

Ratchet was, to say the lest, utterly shocked. One moment he was fixing up Wheeljack, whom had smart blown himself up again, and the next, Prowl, of all fragging 'bots, walked in holding a recharge sparkling! Not only that, but the poor thing was damaged and dirty! Now at first glance anyone could say it's not to bad, but they talking about a sparkling!

" We need help." They said in perfect union to get their point across. Wheeljack, who was almost fixed now, looked at the sparkling. His optics widened and his head fans went to a shocked white (?). Both the 'bots stared at Prowl and Jazz, lost for words. Prowl was the first to speak.

" Ratchet. He needs help. Now." Ratchet jolted back to reality and walked over, taking a closer look at the poor creature in Prowls arms. Prowl shift the said sparkling on to his other shoulder so Ratchet could take a better look. The sparkling didn't wake, much to their pleasure.

" Poor thing." Wheeljack whispered, his head fins now a light blue (?). Ratchet nodded.

" I must look at him further. He could be damaged worse then we thi-" Ratchet cut off when the sparkling opened his optics. Green. They were green. The sparkling shrank back, burying his head in Prowl's shoulder. Jazz stepped to Prowls other shoulder and lightly rubbed the sparkling's helm again. Like before, the sparkling tensed but soon relaxed in Prowl's arms. Ratchet was completely lost now.

" Um…" He tried. Wheeljack looked at Ratchet, with purple head fin, in confusion (?). Prowl was showing a lot of emotion, and to a strange sparkling no less!

" I… I still need to exam him to be sure his damage is not bad." Ratchet said. " Put him on the berth over there." Prowl walked over and sat the sparkling down, who wasn't too happy. The sparkling clung to Prowl's arm as if it was his lifeline. Prowl, for the life of him, couldn't coax the sparkling to let go. Jazz and Wheeljack laughed.

" Looks like ya got to do it like dat Ratch-man." Jazz laughed and Ratchet sighed.

Ratchet grabbed the scanner and walked back over.

" Try to hold him still." He ordered. The sparkling, who had buried his head in Prowl's arm peeked at Ratchet, but quickly reburied his head when Ratchet noticed. That caused Ratchet to chuckle softly as he scanned the sparkling (and Prowl's arm.) The sparkling kicked his feet lightly and smiled when Wheeljack came in his _very_ limited view behind Prowl's arm, obviously enjoying his blinking head fans. Jazz, who was the first to notice laughed.

" Looks like ya got an 'marer 'Jack." Wheeljack looked over to Jazz, who in turn pointed at the sparkling. Wheeljack smiled, head fins turning pinkish (?). The sparkling kicked lightly and smiled again. His body shook lightly almost like in a laugh or giggle, but no sound was heard. The three looked at the young bot then to Ratchet.

" He's mute." He said not looking away from the scan results. The other three stood in shock until the sparkling hesitantly grabbed Wheeljack's head fin. Wheeljack had been leaning over on the medical berth. Jazz laughed when Wheeljack started talking to the sparkling, which made the little former smile and wiggle with happiness. Ratchet smiled to himself when the sparkling nuzzled Wheeljack's head fins, with his own head.

No one noticed the whoosh of the door when it opened until,

" What?" The sparkling jolted back to Prowl and Jazz. They all looked at the new comer, with the exception of the sparkling. Optimus Prime stood at the door with a raise optic ridge.

" Sir." Prowl greeted uneasily.

" Where did this sparkling come from?" Optimus Prime asked calmly, walking over.

" Jazz and I found him." Ratchet walked over to growling slightly.

" Now, if you don't mind. I have a sparkling to repair." He said gently working out dents in the sparkling armor. " He only has dents." The sparkling wiggled at the touch but didn't move way. Prime smiled.

" His name?" He asked.

" Um…." No one know the answer until Jazz said,

" Shadow. 'Cuz he's all black." Everyone agreed to that and Prime nodded.

When Ratchet was done Shadow went back to watching Wheeljack's head fins in awe. Prowl then posed an important question.

" What will happen to the sparkling now?" And everyone was quiet so Jazz smiled and Prowl felt like he just got himself into a whole mess of things.


	3. Lost but found

" WHAT THE FRAGGIN' PIT!?!? WE TURN AROUND FOR TWO FRAGGIN' SECONDS AND HE DISAPPEARS!?!" Ratchet yelled. He was very, _very_ mad. Shadow could barely walk and he already disappeared. The other 'bots looked all around the medical bay but Shadow was nowhere to be found. All they had done was turn to look at Shadow's scans and he finds it's a good time to take a walk.

" He could not have gotten far." Prowl said, slightly worried; despite the fact his logic told him Shadow (Really caught on, huh) was fine.

" Pray Red alert doesn't find him! The sparkling would be toast!" Wheeljack said as he looked at the door out of the medical bay, which was wide open. All the 'bots grimaced at the thought of Red Alert finding the unfamiliar bot walking around.

" Lets hurry." The all said in union.

Meanwhile

Shadow stumbled quietly down the hall. Something had caught his eye and he was following it. The said yellow 'bot was talking to a red one. Looking around, he noticed a few more 'bot's drinking pink stuff then looked back at the yellow 'bot, who was looking back down at him. The yellow bot smiled, like he had when he first found Shadow and bent down.

" I'm Sunstreaker," He then motioned to the red 'bot. " This is Sideswipe." The red 'bot seemed confused and said.

" Are you glitching Sunshine?" The yellow bot glared intensely at the red one.

" Shut up, and don't call me that!" He growled.

Shadow 'blinked' his optics then reached his servos to Sunstreaker, wanting up, and Sunstreaker, to Sideswipe's amazement, picked Shadow up. Sideswipe's mouth dropped and Sunstreaker gave him a disgusted look.

" Close you mouth glitch." He said. Shadow rested his head in the crock of Sunstreaker's neck, green optics peeking out and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker then asked,

" What do you think sparklings eat?"

" Sparkling… food." Sideswipe mumbled stupidly.

" You're an idiot, Sideswipe." Sunstreaker sighed.

" Hey!" Sideswipe yelled, hitting him in the arm.

" Hey! You'll scratch my paint! Or make me drop the sparkling, glitch-head!" He growled. Sunstreaker then realized none other the other Autobots noticed the sparkling. ' Glitches.' He thought. Sideswipe suddenly stomped off, leaving Sunstreaker with the sparkling alone-ish…

Meanwhile

The group was worried now. They looked in the distance a sparkling could walk, without distractions, in eleven minutes. No one turned up anything. Suddenly Sideswipe stomp by them.

" What's wrong this time love?" Ratchet asked.

" Sunny's with some small sparkling back at the enter room." He said, not stopping and Prowl and Jazz nearly had a spark-attack.

Like it? Hate it? Tell meeee!! .

Shadow: *Watches me make an idiot out of my self* *Smiles*

Prowl: We do not mind if you fave this story-

Jazz: But please leave a comment.


	4. Special POV Shadow

I shifted myself to look at the red 'bot. He held shock on his face. I blink and listen to the two talk, even though I didn't know what they were saying. Suddenly the red bot stomped off. I blinked in confusion. These bots were different. The yellow bot that held me was muttering as he sat down. I looked up at the bot and he smiled down at me. I noticed we were the only ones left. The yellow bot lets me off his lap and watches me as I curiously explore the room, picking up random items and taking the back to the yellow bot.

The yellow bot took each thing I handed him, and looked it over. He then smiled to me and talked. Even though I didn't understand him it filled me glee to see him smile at me, so I tried to continue my good work until something caught my optics again. It was a block thingy and I walked up to it. It was metal with a glass screen. It confused me so I reached a black servo to touch it, just a touch…

I jerked back and fell down as it turned on. I started to tear up, and the yellow 'bot quickly walked over and picked me up. He made very soothing sound and I soon calmed down, my vent only hitching every once in a while. He picked up the item that scared me and sat down, putting it on a table, and with me in his lap. I peeked up at it before looking at the yellow 'bot. He looked down at me the grabbed a long narrow tube thingy and put it in my hand skillfully. I looked at it as his larger servo folded over my smaller on.

I watched in awe as he moved our servos over the thing and pressed the tube thingy onto it. It left a line and I was confused again. He let go of my hand and moved his other servo to wave at it. I pressed down on the thing again, jerking my servo back and forth leave multiple line on it. I smile and repeated the process. I look over to the door to see the 'bots from earlier. I grab the thing and stumble over and reach up flexing my servos a bit until the black and white bot with horn thingies and the blue line thingy over his optics, picked me up.

I eagerly showed him the thingy with my lines thingies on it. He gently took it from me and looked at it with a smile. He talked to me to. Even though I still couldn't understand, it filled me with pride when he smiled again and showed it to the other black and white 'bot with wings, who also smiled. The said 'bot rubbed my helm as he talked to the yellow 'bot. I was handed back my metal thing and I looked over the shoulder of the bot that was holding me. The red and white bot and the bot with the blink head were back there. I eagerly showed them my thingy to and they smiled to. I smiled and looked back at the yellow bot who was still talking with the other 'bots.

Suddenly there was a loud sound and I looked over and saw a whole lot more bots staring at me so I hide my face in the shoulder of the bot that was holding me, wishing they would stop staring. The bot that was holding me shifted me from the newcomers burn gaze, and my venting sighed. I keep seeing new bots.

This is my art for this story. Jealous much? D LoLz.

http://sena-kun. /art/ Sunny-and- Shadow-142756963

Take out spaces.


	5. Meeting Others Part 2

Jazz and Prowl sighed. They had been hoping to show Shadow to one 'bot at a time, to avoid upsetting the sparkling and to be able to keep up with the others. They also didn't want Shadow to be swiped away in all the confusion, or worse, lost. All this was a lot to take in, and Shadow was getting upset. Really upset.

At first Shadow seemed a little into it. He would look at everybot, smiling, as if he knows Jazz wouldn't let anybot hurt him. But more 'bots came, and he began to shy off, hiding his head in Jazz's shoulder, and when the other Autobots didn't leave, he began to fidget. Jazz looks at Prowl, who was assuring Red Alert that Shadow wasn't a Con, and then back at Shadow. Shadow looked up at Jazz. He was scared and wanted to leave, that much was clear.

Sighing Jazz look for Prime. He made his way through the crowd who all stared at Shadow, making him more upset. Jazz finally found Prime and ran up.

" Sir. I gotta to leave. Shadow is _very_ upset, man." Prime looked at him and nodded. Jazz smiled and walked over to Prowl and nudged him with his elbow.

" Come on. Shadow's upset." Prowl looked at Shadow and nodded.

" We should go back to the medical bay." Prowl said while taking Shadow from Jazz.

Prowl and Jazz hummed to the sparkling, hoping to calm him down. On the way Prowl and Jazz were stopped by various mechs, who wanted to see the sparkling and Prowl promised never to underestimate the speed of rumors. Shadow was shaking lightly from all the commotion, and the two older 'bots feared they'd never make it to the medical bay. That is, until,

" Let me take him." Both 'bots jumped slightly and turned to look at a somewhat amused Sunstreaker.

" Why?" Prowl asked tensely.

" No 'bot would dare stop me." Jazz laughed and nodded.

" He's right. No one with out a deactivation wish would stop him." Jazz confirmed, looking at Prowl, who was 'eyeing' Sunstreaker.

" Oh come on Prowler. We need to get Shadow out of here so he can calm down and Sunny's the fastest way."

" Don't call me Sunny." Sunstreaker said.

Prowl narrowed his optics at Sunstreaker as he handed Shadow over.

" One miss step…" Prowl warned. Sunstreaker in turn glared at Prowl with a glare that would have gotten any of the other 'bots to back down. Jazz nervously looked from his mate to Sunstreaker. They bother could put up a good fight but he was unsure who would win if they did fight it out, and plus the fact Shadow was 'safely' rested in Sunstreaker's arms, between the two, didn't help.

" H-Hey guys! Cut it out, 'kay? We're all on the same team." Jazz said franticly, but the two didn't seem to notice. Shadow, on the other hand looked over at him. Jazz smiled so Shadow wouldn't get worked. Jazz sighed when the bots around them walked hurriedly way, afraid of being caught in the what-ever-it-is Sunstreaker and Prowl were doing.

" Um… um…" Jazz thought. Suddenly Shadow lifted a small black servo and touched Sunstreaker's head fin, and giggled mutely. The tension between the two melted while Shadow giggled mutely. He then smiled at Prowl, whom smiled back. Jazz sighed but it didn't last long because the two stared at each other. He held his breath.

" …" Prowl walked away, in the direction of the medical bay of course, and Jazz released his vented breath. He smiled slightly when he heard Sunstreaker whispering things like, ' Prowl's overprotective,' to Shadow.

The three made it to the medical bay, thankfully without another interruption, and walked in. Ratchet was sitting in a chair staring at the ceiling and when Shadow looked up to see what was so interesting, Jazz laughed. Ratchet looked over and huffed.

" What?" He growled.

" Shadow was getting uncomfortable because there was so many 'bots that suddenly showed up and we were hoping you would look after him until we get this mess cleaned up?" Prowl asked/explained. Shadow mutely giggled again and reached out to Ratchet, whom seemed to soften at that, and gently took the still giggling Shadow from Sunstreaker.

" Yeah, okay." He tried to sound like the grumpy medic everybot know he was, but just couldn't manage it. Abruptly Wheeljack walked in and smiled at Shadow who, again, stared in awe at his blinking head fins. Wheeljack laughed.

" We need to head off to clear things up now." Ratchet nodded and watched them leave. He then placed Shadow on the table and handed him a drawing pad. Shadow smiled thankfully at him and Ratchet smiled back. He went over to talk to Wheeljack.

Shadow was perfectly content drawing random lines, shapes, and squiggles until a fury of pain shot through out his tiny form. He cried out mutely and curled up, knocking the pad off the table. Wheeljack's and Ratchet's head shot over. They were horrified when they saw the shaking form of Shadow.

: Prowl, Jazz, Get you afts down here now.: Ratchet commed.

: Wh-:

: NOW FRAG IT!:

Me: I'm sssooooo sorry it took so long for an update. I've got a huge writer's block on my other story… so… I hope this make up for the short last chappy and the long wait.

Shadow: *Giggles mutely*

Prowl: Please review.

Ratchet: *Holds up wrench* Or else!


	6. Knowing

Bluestreak and Bumblebee quietly slipped passed the medics almost unseen. Ratchet sighed and prayed to Primus that Bluestreak won't wake Shadow up, or talk Shadow to deactivation. He walked to the two worried 'bots. He found it amazing how fast they became attached to the tiny thing. The two stood up, well… more like jolted up, and stared at Ratchet as he came closer.

" Well?" Prowl demanded. Ratchet mentally winced at Prowl's tone.

" He's fine. For some reason he needed a system upload… he seemed far to young for one though…" Ratchet trailed off, and Jazz sighed in relief. " Any-who!" Ratchet said, collecting himself. " Lets go see Shadow before Bluestreak talks the poor 'bot to deactivation." Jazz chuckled and Prowl nodded.

Ratchet stood in shock as Bluestreak and Bumblebee talked to the sparkling, about nothing and everything. Shadow smiled a small smile, but it grows quickly then faded back at the same speed. The other two 'bots laughed and smiled to the younger. Shadow seemed to suddenly know what they were saying and it _was_ amazing.

Shadow looked over and smiled a large but childish smile. He then turns to the side and picked up a drawing he did. It was two times better then his last, scribble of a drawing. Giggling mutely he held it out to Jazz and Prowl. A small smile graced Prowl's face as he picked up the ever-so-happy sparkling. Jazz gaped at the picture and showed it to Prowl. The picture was _much_ better. It was Prowl and Jazz sitting on together outside the medical bay. It wasn't the best thing ever, but it was better then the last picture.

Shadow took the shock as disapproval and shrank back, optics welling up. Prowl quickly shift the small form to his shoulder and talked softly. Though Shadow didn't understand, it calmed him down. Shadow peeked out over Prowl shoulder and bounced excitedly. He reached out to an approaching bot. A certain _yellow _bot most feared or hated.

Prowl frowned slightly, but handed Shadow over, as Sunny reached out to the eagerly squirming Shadow. Shadow rolled his head back to stare happily at Prowl and Jazz and when they both smiled back he moves to lay his head on Sunny's shoulder and Sunny smiled. Shadow yawned the nuzzled Sunny neck cutely. Prowl had to smile at the sight of the AutoBot must violent warrior cuddling a sparkling.

Ratchet smiled. 'Maybe this sparkling would do Sunny some good,' He thought, and then looks at Prowl and Jazz. ' Us all some good…' He looked at the screen and frowned again. It bothered him that his protoform did natural start the upgrade. The first upgrade a sparkling had was harsh on it, but you didn't have to upgrade the sparklings entire form! If this continued they would have to upgrade him often, which could hurt Shadow, and not to mention the fact they were on Earth and didn't have the proper metal to continue manual upgrades.

Shadow's intelligence doubled as well. He might not know what it was, or what it did, but he knows the sound of its word and what it looked like. What caused this, he didn't know, and he hated that. He _needed _to know. It could be a matter of Shadow's spark! Ratchet looked back at the others and smiled when he saw Swoop taking a look at the newest (and youngest) arrival. Shadow seemed to stare at Swoop in awe, most likely from Swoop's size. Shadow reached up to the Dinobot and nodded, wanting up. Swoop gently took the tiny bot and Ratchet almost laughed when _Sunstreaker_ helped Swoop hold Shadow right.

Ratchet shook his head, hating the fact he had to ruin the Autobots' moment.

" Prowl, Jazz, Sunstreaker. Hand Shadow to Bluestreak and come here." They looked at him for a moment then did as they were told. Ratchet spoke again when the walked over,

" It worries me that Shadow's systems did upgrade themselves. It also troubles me that Shadow, might need manual upgrade every time his systems should be upgrading. Manual upgrades are painful and very resource using. It's also very dangerous if a spark undergoes many of these upgrades. So if you see anything strange from Shadow _bring him here." _He stressed the last part, hoping they'd take to it.

They all looked worried and stressed so Ratchet decided to tell them about Shadow's new intelligence.

" But, Shadow's intelligence seems to have doubled. See, watch." Ratchet looked at Shadow. " Shadow." Shadow looked at Ratchet and smiled. " Show me your servo."

Shadow stared blankly for a moment then smiled and looked at his form. He lifted his servos and then his feet, but ultimately held up his servos to Ratchet and giggled mutely. Jazz and Prowl gapped and Sunny smirked as if to say, 'That a mech, Shadow.'


	7. Help and Horrors

Prowl smiles while he walks with Jazz, Shadow sleeping silently in his arms. Shadow had fallen asleep in the medical and it had been decided he would sleep with them, sense they found him. Jazz typed their password in quietly and the door swished open. Prowl gracefully stepped in setting the recharging sparkling on their berth.

" Is it safe to set a sparkling on a berth?" Jazz asked looking over Prowl's shoulder smiling at the recharging form. Prowl froze for a second then smiled.

" Not if we sleep with him." Prowl got in behind Shadow and flickered his optics closed. Jazz smiled and got in front of Shadow, following his bonded into recharge.

Shadow began struggling against Prowl's sleeping hold, still recharging. Shadow began crying silently, trying to form words, but failing. He was so scared. Where were they!?

Shadow ran down the empty hall. His legs hurt from running so much. His intake came out of his vents fast, puffing in the chilled air. It was so cold. His cooling fans worked pitifully slow for they hadn't been fully upgraded yet. Shadow spun on his heels when he heard a noise. A huge shadow was moving closer to him, so he turned back and ran. He turned a corner and fell into blackness.

" Shadow!?! Come on, it's okay. Shhh." Jazz sat, cradling Shadow to his chest carefully. Prowl cooed soft words to Shadow in tempt to calm him down. Shadow cried silently, struggling harder against Jazz. Jazz fought to keep his grip on Shadow.

" Get Ratchet!" Jazz nearly screamed. Prowl jolted out.

Prowl was frantic. What was wrong with Shadow Fraggit!? Suddenly he ran into some bot. Prowl glared at the bot and he glared back.

" Where's Shadow?" Sunny asked. Prowl's optics widens.

" He's with Jazz, but he needs Ratchet!" Prowl said quickly. Sunstreaker's optics narrowed and he looked down the hall behind him. It was empty.

" You hear that?" Sunny asked. Prowl strained his hearing.

" No-wait…." Prowl paused. " What is that?" He asked. Sunny frowned.

" I don't know… Get Ratchet. I'll go see." Prowl nodded and ran down the hall, Sunstreaker walked the other way, drawing his gun.

Prowl run until he reached the medical bay; knowing there was a 99.9 percent chance Ratchet was still there.

" Ratchet!?" He nearly yelled. Ratchet jumped.

" What!?" Ratchet spun on his heels, glaring at Prowl " You almost gave me a…" He paused at Prowl's distress look. Shadow was the only word Prowl had to say before Ratchet went into over drive, grabbing random things off tables and shelves.

" Go!" Ratchet yelled and the two speed down the hallways. When they reached Prowl's room there was a crowd.

" MOVE IT!" Ratchet roared, parting the crowd like Moses to the water.

Inside their room Jazz still struggled to keep a hold on Shadow as he tried to worm and twist out of Jazz's grip. Ratchet ran over taking out a sedative. Shadow slowly stopped struggling. Prowl and Jazz watched as Ratchet scanned the overheating Shadow. Ratchet frowned.

" I… don't under stand…." Ratchet whispered to himself. Suddenly there was an explosion so powerful that the whole base shook. Ratchet jerked his head over and saw Wheeljack. He didn't cause it…

" Sunstreaker!" Prowl yelled. This wasn't good….


	8. Special POV Sunstreaker

I glared at the second figure that had appeared. I don't understand how he got here but he was leaving.

" You don't belong here, _Con._" I growled. He laughed at me.

" Con? No, no. I'm not a Con." He said, walking closer to me. Frag he's tall. " I just want my project back." I need to radio in-

" Nah!" I suddenly find my self face-to-face with an orange wall. Frag. My radio's out. The hand on the back of my neck tightened, pressing me closer to the wall. Slag he's strong to.

" You haven't seen him have you? He's comes up to your lower knee joint. All black. Green optics." My optics widen.

" Shadow?" I whisper.

" Ah! You do know him. You see, I'm here take the sneaky little fragger back to back." My optics narrow. I look at him from the corner of my eye.

" Go frag yourself!" I shout and stomp on his foot. His grip loosens enough for me to tackle him to the ground. We wrestle and dent each other until he pins me to the unforgiving floor. I glare at him. This was a good time for Red Alert to go all psycho and set the alarm off fraggit! Somehow I managed a punch to the offender's jaw.

" Gah!" He yelled and I throw him off me. I wish I hadn't taken of my gun in Sideswipe's and my room. I jump up and glare at him as stands up. He glares back. He then smiles creepily and pulled a gun out of subspace. I curse loudly and jump out of the way, the shot grazing my left hip joint. When the shot hits the wall his explodes. I cover my head with my hands.

After shock wears of I look at the giant hole in the wall, then to the other. I really need one of those! Light pain pulsed through my hip as I stand up but eh. I've been through worse. He finishes reloading and aims at me.

" Frag!" I yell as I jump out of the way again. This time I jumped close enough to tackle him. We hit the ground with a metallic thud.

.: SUNNY!?!:. Sideswipe yells through our bond.

.: Gah! Don't call me thaAH!:. I reply as I was pinned back under the Mech.

.: You Okay?:. Sideswipe asked, fear seeping through his side of the bond.

.: Argh! If you call being pinned over some crazy Mech who's looking for Shadow, okay, then yes, I'm PEACHY!:. I scream back, struggling to free myself. He smirked at me then BAM! He was shot off me. I look over and see Prowl.

" I never thought I'd see the day I was glad to see you!" I said jumping up. Prowl glances at me before another shot was fired from the other Mech. The explosion knocks us both on our afts. This dude is _really_ getting on my nerves!

The other Autobots rush in and help, but some how the other Mech was fending us _all_ off. He _through_ Jazz at Prowl and the two tumbled to the ground. Now everyone was on the ground.

" Ah!" He yelled. He looked down and saw _Shadow._ The tiny sparkling stood sleepily but stubbornly glaring at the taller Mech. Shadow had grabbed on of Ratchet's tools and _shoved_ it into his leg.

" Why you little!" Shadow jumped back fearfully out of his reach and ran to a wall.

" Shadow!" I yell and try to stand, but my leg gives out.

" No!" We all shout when the Mech pulls out a new gun and fires it at Shadow. Shadow's reflexes had been dulled and Shadow did move fast enough. The shot his him and exploded on contact. Prowl and Jazz, outraged, managed to pull out their weapons and fired. The Mech dropped, deactivated, to the floor. The smoke from the shot at Shadow cleared, and instead of a tiny sparkling, the was a Mech, maybe a little younger then myself.

" What the Pit?" I heard Ironhide yell. The Mech stirred and looked over to us weakly. ...Green optics.

THE END!!!!

SunStreaker: WHAT THE PIT!?! THIS CAN'T BE THE END!?!?

Everyone: Yeah it can't! What happens to-

Me: Blahsfjhbkd gfk!!!!!!

Everyone: oo:;?

Me: If 3+ people ask, I'll make a sequel.

Twins: ASK!

Ratchet: ASK FRAGGIT!

Prowl and Jazz: PLEASE ASK!

BB and the other Minibots: PLEASE!


	9. UPDATE

HI EVERYBODY! I'm redoing the story so it's a little longer and more developed! Please come check it out! Already over 10 chapters! :D


End file.
